


The Birthday Boy

by GrownUp90s



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownUp90s/pseuds/GrownUp90s
Summary: With his birthday just five days before Christmas, Adam is used to being overlooked in the holiday rush. But Julie won't let him forget his special day.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Julie Gaffney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So this next one is a pretty shameless indulgence for the J/A shippers, with no real arc planned. But given my tendency to write Adam's birthday as close to Christmas, the idea of Julie going out of her way to make it special hit me, and I ran with it. My main project will continue to be Adam's Odyssey, something that this story is unrelated to, despite some similarities; so I'll probably update this story sporadically, as ideas come to me. Thanks in advance for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> -Matt

Adam braced himself as he left his dorm building and shuffled into a cold, dark December evening. With just two days left in the semester, the thoughts of Eden Hall's student body turned to Christmas break; some wondered if the deluge of snowfall would clear long enough for them to fly home. Part of Adam Banks hoped that the out-of-staters would get stranded, that way he could have his girlfriend, Julie Gaffney, all to himself.

The snowy wind picked up, and cut through Adam's exposed face like shards of glass.

With renewed determination, he lowered his head like a battering ram and picked up the pace. As his long stride battled against the wintry gust, he could see his size-13 boot leave its lonely mark in the virgin snow. He couldn't see where he was going, but he reasoned that he didnt have much farther to go.

Still, he would gladly endure harsher weather over a longer trek to get to his destination that night. As vicious as Minnesota's Decembers could be, Adam knew that what was waiting for him on the other side was worth it.

Sure enough, as he heard the side door to the girls' dormitory open, Adam felt a wave of excitement rush up his throat.

"Hey, you," Julie beamed, stepping aside to allow him in. "Welcome to Minnesota, eh?"

"If you wanna become local, we could take this to _my_ dorm room. The 'North Star Baptism', we call it."

"Heh, no thanks. Being from Maine is about all I can handle. This way, then."

Between his height and his bulky winter coat, Adam felt rather gigantic and ungainly as he followed Julie up the stairs. She looked ready for bed in her white tank top and plaid pajama pants, but her nimble movements up the stairs indicated that she was plenty awake.

 _She even moves like a cat,_ Adam thought.

He could only imagine what a hulking goofball he must have looked like to her.

"Here we are!" She ushered him inside.

He followed her in, and hung up his coat before getting to work untying his boots -- an effort that was hindered by his cold, stiff fingers.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Please."

Julie popped a mug of room-temperature water into the microwave above the mini fridge and began digging through her plastic storage drawers in search of a Swiss Miss packet and a plastic spoon when she felt a bone-chilling grip on her hips that caused her to shriek.

Adam laughed mischievously. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

She was tempted to smack him, but given what day it was, decided to let it slide.

"Why dont you take your frozen fingers and use them to grab a movie for us to watch?"

"Good idea."

He turned and made the short walk to her closet, where he perused the selection of VHS tapes.

 _Spoiled for choice,_ he thought. With a video library dominated by comedies and action movies, along with a decided lack of chick flicks, Adam felt like Julie was one of the guys...who just happened to be the girl he was crazy about. Freshman year had been rough, between his Varsity exile, and seeing Julie go out with Scooter Vanderbilt.

But it was now junior year, and after a short-lived long distance relationship, the Jooter was no more. The past semester, along with the summer vacation, and spring semester before that, had been a whirlwind of romance and friendship as Julie and Adam grew closer.

 _And all I had to do was blurt out how I feel,_ Adam chuckled at the memory.

"Find something good?" Julie asked.

"Yeah...how 'bout this?" He grabbed _The Rock_ and presented it to her.

"Nicolas Cage," she nodded. "He's usually a lot of fun."

"I'll say!" Adam enthused. "No matter how many times I re-watch it, I always lose it when he calls that bad guy the 'Rocket Man' before launching a missile into his gut."

Julie giggled. "Subtlety is overrated, I feel."

"No wonder you said 'Yes' when I asked you out, then."

She giggled again. "Subtle no, but sweet, yes," she added before getting on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek.

As Adam began to wonder what kind of amazingly noble past life he must have lived in order to deserve Julie, she crouched down by the bed and began to fish around for something.

"Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly, brandishing a wrapped gift. "I almost forgot, happy birthday!"

His eyes widened. "You _almost_ forgot? I _actually_ forgot!"

"What? How can you forget your own birthday? How is that even possible?"

"It's easier than you think," he shrugged. "Between the end of the semester and all its craziness, and Christmas when everyone is thinking about the holiday, December 20th just isn't much of a priority."

"Aww, that's so sad!"

He shrugged again. "I'm used to it."

"Anyway, open your present!"

He found her excitement touching, and concluded that he would be the world's biggest asshole if he failed to return her excitement; so he plastered a smile to his face and prepared to love whatever was in his hands. Judging by the softness of the package, it was obviously clothing, and Adam Banks was still enough of a boy to find that sort of gift boring, but he set that aside.

_I'm gonna love this, dammit!_

But as he tore open the wrapping paper and studied the black-and-green article, he let out a genuine gasp.

"This is awesome!" He enthused.

"I thought you'd like it," Julie beamed as Adam unfurled his new Dallas Stars sweater jersey.

"And its Mike Modano!" He continued. "You're really good at this gift-giving thing."

"Heh, thanks."

"You're setting me up for a tough August, when I'll have to match this, but that's totally worth it," he added before giving her a smooch on the lips.

 _Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep!_ The microwave chirped.

"Well, you just keep on giving and giving," Adam chuckled. "I'll just set the movie up."

Julie nodded and got to work mixing the chocolate powder into the hot water while Adam fumbled with the tape. As he fidgeted, he began to brainstorm gift ideas for Julie. Thankfully, he had until the middle of next August -- a seeming lifetime away, but he did not want to be caught flat-footed after receiving the most amazing gift that he could remember.

"Here we are," Julie thrust a mug of hot chocolate into Adam's hand.

"Oooh, marshmallows!"

"What? Were you expecting anchovies?"

Adam briefly choked on his drink at the thought. Julie took the mug and set it on the windowsill behind the bed before rubbing his back in concern, then giving it a few good slaps.

"Sorry, Adam. You ok?"

"Fine, fine," he croaked. "Just went down the wrong pipe, thats all."

"Here, lay down."

"I'm fine, really," he coughed.

His eyes widened as she grasped his arms with a fierceness he didn't know she possessed, and forcefully set him down on her bed. The roughhousing surprised him, but he didn't dislike it. Quite the contrary. As quickly as it came, his cough vanished; instead, he felt the arrival of something else -- a certain something that did not go unnoticed by Julie.

"Well," she grinned coquettishly. "Maybe its time for you to unwrap your other gift."

She tingled with desire as he got up with a roguish grin. He closed the short distance between them and grasped the bottom of her tank. She duly raised her arms, and in one swift motion, he yanked her top off, leaving a white bra that practically moaned under the strain of its cargo.

With her smooth, creamy skin and well-placed curves, it almost seemed criminal to hide that body under bulky goalie pads. But that was one injustice that Adam would not have to endure on what was fast shaping up to be the best birthday of his life. As if to confirm this amazing winning streak he now found himself on, Julie swiftly and tactfully put an end to Adam's clumsy attempts to remove her bra, and did the job herself.

But just as his lips connected with her breasts, she pushed him off.

"Ah-ah-ah," she wagged an index finger. "Where's _my_ view?"

He couldnt imagine why she'd enjoy the sight of him topless, but she wanted it, and she had already been so generous. So, off came his purple Vikings sweatshirt along with his white undershirt in a few swift motions, when he thought he heard a gasp.

Julie was stunned by all the lean muscle on Adams long frame. Despite the fact that he was younger than Scooter, he looked older than the college boy, but in a good way. When Scooter had taken his shirt off, he still looked like a boy. Adam Banks, on the other hand, was all man.

Underneath a few fine blond hairs, Adam's alabaster skin fit snugly against the muscles on his chest and abdomen. Oddly enough, he seemed bigger to her half naked than he did with his hockey pads. As she nibbled on her lower lip, he was shocked to see the green in Julie's eyes be consumed by ebony orbs of desire.

He could only imagine that his blues had done a similar vanishing act as he drank in the sight of her bare breasts.

Before Adam could say something incredibly cheesy or awkward, Julie leapt, and he caught her. Securing her legs to his torso, she seized his lips and planted a kiss that nearly took his head off. But he was conscious enough to slide a hand down the inside back of her pajama pants, with her silky skin planting the image of a thong in his head.

Possessed by this image, he set her down, gave her pajama bottoms an impatient yank, and was not disappointed by the discovery of skimpy pink lingerie.

"Hmmph," she mock-sulked. "Keeping the pants all to yourself. And I thought you were a gentleman."

"Heh, my mistake," he chortled, undoing his belt.

As she helped him out of his jeans, Julie discovered that Adam was a Hanes man. Given all of the Michael Jordan Cologne that Adam liked to douse himself in, this hardly came as a surprise.

Now, with nothing but undies between them, the pair of lovers finally slowed down to take in the moment. In the nine months that they had been together, they had enjoyed their share of passionate makeout sessions, but they had never gone all the way. Now, on a bitterly cold night in December, neither of them had any doubts about being ready.

He made the first move, letting his boxer briefs fall to the ground. She quivered at the sight, but sent her panties on the same journey, and felt a strong pair of hands grasp her waist and pull her in. With their flesh pressed against each other, Julie giggled as Adam kissed her forehead, and closed her eyes as he worked his way down, kissing the tip of her nose before reconnecting with her lips.

Time slowed to a luxurious crawl as their tongues danced and their bodies pressed closer against each other. So lost in each other were Julie and Adam that neither of them perceived their slow, but inexorable march to the bed. When they finally parted for air, Adam threw open Julie's Bruins comforter and her sheets before guiding her in and taking a mental picture of the beauty that laid before him.

He didn't ever want to forget the sight of her flowing sandy hair framing her unblemished face and emerald eyes, her parted lips that formed an enticing smile, her silky, cream-colored skin, her ample chest and flat tummy, or her shapely legs.

"Ahem."

He must have been lingering.

"Adam, I'm dyin' here."

"Right, sorry."

She spread her legs as he mounted her, and closed her eyes in anticipation, inhaling ever-so-slightly as she felt him enter. He began with slow, tentative thrusts, not quite sure what he was doing. But he took the hint when Julie's breathing started to match her grinding. As he went in deeper, he lowered himself and pressed his lips against her shoulder.

Julie giggled as she felt his nibbles.

 _Is she laughing at me?_ Adam thought indignantly.

She gasped as he went in even deeper, fucking her harder and faster, much to her delight.

"Yes, yes, yes," she panted, arching her back.

Miraculously, he kept the pace steady for several more minutes before Julie let out a roar from deep within her throat that vibrated through his own body. He wasn't far behind, and managed to pull out in the nick of time, grasping for a tissue.

"Whew!" She exclaimed. "You having a happy birthday, yet?"

Adam chuckled. "You could say that."

"You could say that," she mocked. "Go ahead, admit it. I won't be embarrassed. This is the best night of your life."

"We're well on our way to that," Adam agreed, getting up to toss the tissue. "Hey don't look at me!"

Julie arched an eyebrow. "What? _Now_ you're getting self-conscious?"

"Yeeeeah," he nodded, covering himself up.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, right."

"Stare at it all you like before and during," he offered. "But after? My friend gets a little shy."

"How can I stare _during?"_

"You know what I mean, Julie."

"I know," she smiled sweetly. "And you have nothing to be shy about. And neither does your friend."

"Can we drop this, please?"

"Sorry."

She scooted over to make room for him on the bed. He settled in, pulling the sheets and comforter over them. As he looked at the TV, he was startled to find that they were already over 20 minutes into _The Rock._

"I guess we better rewind," he offered, grabbing the remote.

As the tape rewound, Julie nestled the side of her face against Adam's chest, and could hear that his heart was still racing. She kissed the soft flesh over his heart, hoping to settle it down. He kissed her forehead in return, and ran a hand through her hair -- releasing the scent of peach blossoms before grasping her jawline.

"What?" She smiled.

"You're absolutely amazing," he solemnly declared.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Sorry I got defensive just now."

"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"About the staring," he explained.

"Oh, don't even think about that. I'm the one who should be apologizing. But I guess it's hard not to stare at you. I mean, you _are_ gorgeous."

"Thanks," Adam laughed softly. "Oh here we go," he added, looking toward the TV. "Ugh. Previews."

After a brief pause, Julie moved to break the silence.

"Stars are looking good this year. Could go all the way."

"That, they could," Adam agreed. "Thanks again for the jersey! It's so awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it."

The two continued to make small talk for the next several minutes, until the movie began. They watched for a little while, until Adam decided that the twenty times he had already seen _The Rock_ were enough for now, and Julie was just so cuddly.

"Adam!" She giggled as he slid below the sheets and began nuzzling her tits.

He had never experienced anything as soft as her skin. The more he kissed and sucked it, the more he craved it. Her breathing grew more shallow and excited as he continued to pepper her body with kisses and nuzzles; and he briefly paused above her navel.

Was she ready for more?

"Adam? Something wrong?"

"No," he said against her tummy before pressing on.

After he parted her legs, he wasted no time homing in on her slit. She inhaled deeply as Adam got to work.

"Oh...yeah," she said softly. "Oh...Adam, Adam. Yeah...Adam."

The sound of his name on her voice was as silky as her skin, and it made him as hard as a rock. When she climaxed, the words "Your turn" were music to his ears. After several moments of pure bliss, Adam groaned with pleasure. He caught his breath and stretched out as Julie grabbed a tissue. Deciding that he was ready to watch _The Rock_ for the twenty-first time, Adam rewound the tape again.

As Julie climbed out of bed, Adam stole a peek at her naked body -- hypocrisy be damned. When she caught him, he turned so hard that he nearly fell out of the bed.

"Smooth, Banks," Julie snorted.

"I have no idea what youre talking about."

"Suuure," she rolled her eyes, climbing back into the bed.

Julie let out a happy sigh as she settled in next to him. She never in her wildest dreams imagined that she would be here in bed with Adam Banks. But here they were, at long last.

As they worked their way through the previews, Adam considered his own luck. Julie had always been the impossible dream to him, and now she was his. No, that wasn't quite right. He knew that he belonged to her at least as much, if not more. Whether it was her room-lighting smile, her gentle encouragement, her boyish sense of humor, or her sheer ability to love him, he knew that he was completely at her mercy.

But he also knew that she was too good to exploit that.

With the world's most beautiful and generous girl in his arms, Adam Banks concluded that his 17th birthday was his best ever.


End file.
